Future Revolution: The Neo Tournamnt of Legends
by The Guardian 1412
Summary: In the future, Giovonni will rule the whole pokemon world with an iron fist. How? By winning the Neo Tournment of legends and gaining the power of one wish. How do you stop him, you ask? Take part in and win. When a teen sets out to correct this mistake in the history books, he's up for a wild ride. Join our hero and fight to protect the future. Accepting Ocs.


**Guardian1412: Well what's up people. It's me again with another time travel fic. Don't know why I do it, but time travel is one of my favorite things to write about. It's a mystery to me even. Of course being the unorthodox person I am, things never go as planned, so trust me when I say that this will not be like the others you have read before. As you can tell, I will be accepting ocs but I will talk more about that later. Now on with the show. Welcome to the prologue of Future Revolution.**

* * *

"So…todays the day huh?" A lone figure pondered, as he was looking towards the sunset. The figure was standing in the beach town called Undella, on the edge of the Unova Region. He was clad in a black trench coat that extended all the way to his knees. Over top he was wearing a red back pack and a hood which failed to cover his blondish bangs which completely covered his eyes. The peaceful sounds coming from the waves were making the boy excited, more than they were easing his state of mind. He felt as if he was going to pop and within seconds his face was show casing a small childish grin. "I can't wait, I'm finally goin to right the wrongs…"

A sudden flash stopped his train of thought, for at his feet was a two foot jackal with a scarf around his neck. Before the boy even tried to acknowledge his presence, the jackal jumped onto the boy's shoulder and leaned against his head staring into the sunset with his trainer.

_'Getting sentimental already? We haven't even left yet.' _The little jackal playfully asked of him with his mind. The boy didn't even answer, but instead chuckled only for the jackal to following shortly after.

"Why wouldn't I get sentimental? I need all of the happy memories I can muster before I leave this place Rio. It's not like I can just return whenever I want…"

_'Right, sorry…' _The little jackal sighed, returning to the silence that the boy was wrapped in. The little Jackal pokémon knew what he was waiting for, but how he had all of this patience right know was a mystery in itself.

A few silent minutes later, the boy and his pokémon nodded at the same time. Both knew that the time was finally 7:30 am, which was the time in which they were supposed to meet with…

"I thought I'd find you here…" A soft yet firm voice spoke out to the boy. The boy didn't need to look up to tell who it was, the voice was already built into his memory. Turning his head, he was met with the appearance of woman around her early 40s. She had long flowing blond locks reaching her knees with black hair pieces on top, piercing grey eyes and a slender figure. She was wearing all black, a black shirt underneath a black trench coat with a fur trimming on the out side, black pants and high heels. "...You always did seem to like this spot."

"Miss Cynthia? To what do I owe the pleasure of your presense this fine and lovely mourning?" He wasn't surprised that she was here, he was more surprised that she had pokéball in her hand. She chuckled a bit, hearing him use the title of 'miss' and not anything else.

"Well, its seems as if you've got your act right?" She slightly hesitated, seeing the jackal pokémon on the boy's shoulder look into her eyes, "Did you pack everything you'll need, you will be gone for a while.

"I've pack everything in that was ever in my room, I won't be needing anytihng else." The boy turned from her view, his face being illuminated by the bright and up coming sun. Cynthia simply shrugged and smiled placing her hand upon the boy's shoulder, which caused him to shudder under her touch. "You know he would be so proud to see you all grown up and ready to leave all on your own..."

"Yeah..." The boy looked back up to the sky, trying hard not to studder, "I would love to see him one more time too...and know I can."

"Please...just be safe..." She finally said, shocking the boy further as she snaked her hands around him in a hug. THe boy knew he had to do something fast, for fear of losing his composure.

"Aww...isn't this such a cute moment..." A playful voice shot out from the sky. Both the boy and Cynthia's heads shot up, but where still blinded by the earl mourning sun. The voice's owner was only visible when she landed on the boy's head.

"Geez Celebi keep me waiting why don't cha? For a time traveler, you'd think you have better time mangement hehehe." THe boy couldn't help but joke, in a attempt to calm down the woman who was slowly letting him go.

_"It's not my fault you humans take forever to do everything. It wasn't an easy task to secure you a spot in the torunament without braking the time line to badly." _The childish pokemon whined back, causing the boy to laugh abit, soon to be followed by his partner and even Cynthia with a few small giggles.

"Well on to business now huh?" The boy asked, wearing a serious face once again void of all emotions. The jackal on his shoulder nodded as well, with both Cynthia ans Celebi in agreement. Before Celebi bagan to glow, the boy took Cynthia hand one last time, and when she looked at his face, she saw the childish grin take over. "No need to worry Miss Cynthia, I'll be perfectly safe. You have no need to fret."

"Just...just take this pokeball with you, I'm sure the pokemon inside would love to help you out." She wuickly intervined, place tha ball into his hand. He gave her a nod and turned aound once again.

Within a moments glance, the boy and jackal disappeared, leaving Cynthia to stare at the sun which was illumintating the sky. She stayed there just takng in the silence that was now surronding her since the boy and his partner left.

"It's all up to you know...but please just be safe..."

* * *

"Thank you for traveling with Air Unova. We will be ariving at Lily of the Valley Island within the next 20 minutes." The voice of the polit echoed thorught the plane. Many eager voice were heard throught the plane, while some of the trainers were just waking up from the 8 hour flight. The tournment that they were all goin to was suppose to be the biggest one of the century, just getting an invitaion was an honor.

"This is goin to be one for the history books." A person said, getting confrmation from other surrounding him. One boy was so scared that he was cowering in his seat. The tension between the trainers was building, and it would only get thicker once the plane had landed.

"We thank you again for flying with Air Unova, we have successfully landed on Lily of the Valley Island. In a few moments we will open the doors for everyone to depart. Have a nice day.

"Its about time we got here," a girl began to complain, "That plane ride couldn't have been any more uncomfortable!"

"It could have been worse Alexis, just be thankful we got here on time." Another girl began to chid her. Alexis just puffed up her cheeks and continued to walk off towards the conference hall. Many of the others followed suit, walking off for registration and to check into the hotel that ws provided for them.

The conference hall was located right before the the stadiums that usually house the pokemon league tournament. The hall was filled with countless amounts of trainers from Kanto to Unova, all trying thier hand at the number one spot. The reception that the torunment was getting was an huge amount, so big that this was being broadcasted to every region all over the world. This was truely going to become the number one tourment to have ever taking place.

"I'll take you pokedex and for registration please." One of the receptionest asked a shy boy.

"Um...ok, here you go miss..." The soft spoken boy was shaken so hard, that many onlookers where surprised that he was even apart of the tournment.

"Ok Mr...Akimoto Lockheart, your all set to particapate in the Neo World Tournment. Your room key and entry pass are all set. The tournment will be set to start in 1 month, but the preliminaries should be starting within a week."We wish you good luck in the preiliminaries." She handed him his pokedex and other materials and the boy was on his way.

"Ok Miss...Alexis Conway, your set to particapate, we wish you luck in the preliminaries."

"Luck is for the weak, all it takes its skill to win." THe girl snatched her pokedex from the receptionist and was on her way. As time when by more and more of the brackets were being filled, about half the tournment was filled, but due ot the preliminaries being in a week it was expected to feel within that time. Of course some where just a little too...

"Um sir, your pokedex?"

"Hmm...top floor or lower level or even the great out doors. The top floor would have the strongest trainers thier for battle whenever, but the lower floor would most likely have the most likeable people, and even the great out doors would be great for training. Aw man this is two much too much to decide from..."

"Sir, you don' t have to pick your living arrangements until _after _you registrate..." The receptionist was begin to become a little impatience with the boy's lack of indecisiveness. He sensed this and quickly apologized.

"Oh sorry here you go, sorry about that." The boy sheepishly scretched his head, and handed the woman his pokedex.

"Ok then Mr...uh...Icon?"

"Yup thats me miss. I know, its it a lovely name?" THe recptionist couldnt tell if the boy was being serious or sarcastic. She simply shook her head and handed him his pokedex and pass. "If you come to a decision about you living arrangemesnt, just came back and and ask for a key to the hotel. Best of luck in the prelims."

"Thanks miss, I'll be sure to win it all." The boy shouted out, turning and look all around himswlf. One thing is for sure, this tournement was goin to be one for the books.

* * *

**Well everyone, that was the prologue. Hope you liked it, and I will be accepting ocs as you can tell. Before anyone asks, yes the canon charaters will appear as well, just a little later. The sheet is on my fourm titled the same as the story. Search for it or go to my profile. I can't wait to see the kinds of traniers that appear for the tournment. Until next time, later.**


End file.
